A World Without Idols
by kaixmaxi
Summary: In a world where TRIGGER and IDOLiSH7 don't exist, everyone has a path of destruction set out for them. In situations where adversity can't afford to be romanticised, they place themselves at the forefront of self-destruction as they attempt to reach a goal, unique to each and every one of them.
1. Being 13 Years Old

Tenn found that he was always afraid of Riku. He paused, and realised he had phrased it incorrectly. He wasn't afraid of Riku per se, but rather his respiratory disorder. Tenn would do anything to ensure that his brother was safe and sound, even if it meant that he would make Riku cry. Tenn would confiscate everything and keep Riku away from anything that would potentially cause an attack. Chocolate, stuffed toys, dusty rooms, games, old books and many other things.

He was always fearful of the fact that Riku would stop breathing one day. Riku had an extremely weak constitution so Tenn made sure that he was by his little brother as much as possible. He would sing and dance for his little brother whenever he was bored, and would do it for as long as Riku wanted him to do so. Tenn was prepared to exhaust himself of everything and anything that he had, as so long as Riku remained alive.

Tenn was slightly weak himself, but he was far better than Riku. He could exercise without running short of breath until a while, he could eat chocolate, remain in dusty areas… he could do everything that Riku couldn't do. That fact concerned Tenn. He didn't want Riku to end up harbouring resentment - envious that he had a healthier twin brother, while he remained bedridden. It will cause stress, and that would lead to an attack.

Another source had been contributing to both of their levels of stress, and that was their financial instability. They were in debt from trying to keep their family business open, and that also meant it would've been harder to pay for Riku's medical bills since he frequented the hospital. They were running out of money. He needed to do something… but what? At thirteen years old, he was helpless. No sane adult would take him seriously, save for his parents. The only thing that Nanase Tenn could do was protect his sheltered little brother. That fact frustrated him to no end.

* * *

Riku loved his brother dearly. When Tenn smiled, he also smiled with the desire for his brother to be happy. Moreover, Tenn's happiness was simply infectious. He was an angel. He was lonely when Tenn had to go to school, but he knew it couldn't be helped. As a result, he read books while his brother was gone. His kanji was self-taught, so he was praised by both Tenn and his parents.

Riku immersed himself in fairytales and games while Tenn wasn't present. He'd jump whenever his character needed to jump, even though it was just a handheld console. As his character ran and collected coins, Riku slightly envied the protagonist. He could be as wealthy as he wanted in the game, but he wouldn't be able to reflect that same wealth in real life. They were running out of money for their family business. At this rate, they'd have to close up and it'd be gone forever.

For as long as Riku remembered, he was surrounded by those blindingly white walls in the hospital, and the sweet creamy surface of his home. However, it was different when his family opened up their business - a show club. Everything became lively. Riku would hear people singing, dancing, playing instruments and they always approached him when he was healthy enough to drop by. If their business closed, all of that would be gone too. It would fade into nothingness and gradually become a far-off memory for the Nanase family.

A strange feeling bubbled up in Riku as those thoughts occurred to him. It was scary. He didn't want that to happen— suddenly, it hit him like a virus. It was his fault that they were running out of money. Since his heart was weak and he had a respiratory disorder, he was constantly in and out of the hospital. He frequented the hospital so often that he knew what to do in the hospital when he arrived. Those medical bills accumulated, and slowly, slowly… their family had been falling… all because of him.

Riku's chest felt tight as he lay in his bed, and gradually his oxygen supply felt as though it was cut. He began to gasp for air in desperation. He peeled the blanket off himself as his body began to burn, while his throat flared up. He coughed, desperate for oxygen and crawled out of his futon.

Where was his medicine? He needed his medicine. Riku crawled over to his inhaler with his body threatening to give in to weakness. Darkness gradually eased into his vision, like how the water waded over the sand. Just a bit more, and he would finally reach it. Riku tried his best, and felt his body finally collapse, and tumbled to the floor. His head throbbed and his throat burned, while his heart hammered against his chest.

The medicine should've been within arm's reach. He couldn't give up yet. Riku reached out forward and realised his arm was far too short to reach his medicine. He tried once more - it should have been within his grasp. He tried dragging himself forward and his body throbbed in agony. His throat was tight and his breaths now came in short, strained gasps. He cried out weakly, but it was more like a croak. No one was home. Not his beloved older brother, or his parents. As he failed to reach his medicine, the reality hit him.

At thirteen years old, Nanase Riku realised that he was helplessly weak and dependent. When the truth hit him, all faded into nothingness and his cries rang out, but no one responded to that crying, lonely child.

* * *

For Tenn, his family was everything. He was willing to leave or disappoint them if it meant that he would be able to save them all from their current situation. Such an opportunity would've never appeared though. He would have to work harder on his studies, find a career pathway that had a high pay, and then maybe they wouldn't be so financially unstable. Just the thought of it made the edges of his lips tug upwards.

"...se-san… Nanase-san!" a voice called out.

Tenn shot upwards to meet the gaze of his teacher who wore a concerned expression. He blinked and realised he must've blanked out while thinking of his future. He bowed his head quickly and murmured an apology. He felt disappointed in himself, especially when he was just thinking about how he wanted to do well in his studies yet he'd distracted himself. However, their concerned expression didn't fade.

"Nanase-san, can we please speak outside?" they inquired.

It was phrased as a question, but it was definitely an order. He wondered if he'd be forced to sit in the hallway for not concentrating in class. Tenn mentally slapped himself as he followed after the teacher and closed the door behind him. He cast his gaze upwards to face the teacher. Regardless, he had to accept his punishment. He disappointed them after all. Although they failed to meet his expectations as they smiled awkwardly and crouched down to meet Tenn on eye level instead.

"Nanase-san, your brother has just been admitted to hospital due to an attack. He's still recovering, and isn't yet in a stable condition. Do you want to go visit him?" they said. It was a warm, gentle tone filled with kindness.

The words repeated in his head, like a voice that continued to echo in an empty cave. Before he even knew it himself, Tenn found that he had stumbled backwards into the wall behind him. He'd always done everything to prevent Riku's attacks, so how did this happen? He knew his parents wouldn't have been home today. He knew that, so why didn't he stay back home? He should've stayed back to take care of Riku. If he did, this wouldn't have happened.

It was his fault. It was his fault that Riku had an attack. If he was there, it could've been prevented. He wanted to see Riku right now. Was he ok? Was he awake? ...Was he… alive? Tenn was always fearful of Riku's respiratory disorder. Whenever Riku began to gasp for air, he was afraid that his little brother would take his sharpest breath and never awaken again. It could've happened at any time - at any day. He knew that, but even so, he didn't stay back at home to take care of Riku.

In this moment of weakness, Tenn would've done anything for his family. He'd sacrifice everything and anything - exhaust himself of all that he had to save them. If Riku and his parents were no longer by his side, then what was the reason for his existence? They were the purpose of his existence. They gave him the gift of life and he would never be able to attach any monetary value to that. They gave him something priceless. He wanted to give them something equal in value if possible. He clenched his fists tightly as he kept that resolve buried within his heart.

Tenn met the gaze of his teacher, and spoke clearly. "Please allow me to see Riku."

This hot, bitter sensation that ran down his cheeks… he feigned ignorance as he wondered what it was. It was a familiar feeling. This strange feeling of helplessness… it flooded him again.

* * *

At thirteen years old, Nanase Tenn and Nanase Riku realised their inevitable helplessness. If they couldn't pull themselves out of this situation, then soon enough, their time together would've been cut short.


	2. A Predetermined Fate

At a young age, Osaka Sougo was always reminded of one fact to ensure that it never left his mind. It occupied his thoughts, just as much as music did. Whenever his father returned back home which was once every month, those would be the only words that he would utter - '_You are expected to succeed FSC_'.

The words of everyone always echoed in Sougo's mind; '_It's the son of FSC's President!_', '_How do you feel knowing that you'll be inheriting Five Star Company, or FSC in the future?_', '_You must be proud to have such a wonderful father_'. If only they knew the truth. His father was a devastatingly terrible role model, yet Sougo bitterly admitted that he did follow those footsteps. They both walked forward, and wouldn't wait for anyone. If they hesitated and turned their backs for only a moment, all would be lost.

The person that Sougo truly loved was his uncle, Osaka Satoshi. He was a musician but he enjoyed what he did despite its instability. He left the path of inheriting FSC and pursued his passion. Sougo desired to do the same, but the bitterness of reality had encountered him and decided it would remain by his side.

His uncle passed away shortly after and no one was sympathetic. Instead, they spoke as if Satoshi should've expected his own death. However, Satoshi was happy. Only Sougo knew that fact, and he would keep it buried deeply within his heart.

* * *

A few years later, Sougo grew up to be a prodigy. He was a jack of all trades, and master of none. He excelled in everything he did, and surpassed all expectations. He remained kind, gentle and sympathetic, despite all that he had been through. He would become the ideal successor for FSC. That was what he had been raised for after all.

On this metaphorical stage, Sougo was the sole actor and the lights shone solely on him. This perfect facade is what everyone had been fooled by. They all loved him. Sougo had already established good relations for the future in the time that had been given to him. In accordance with business logic, time equalled to money. That was also how employment worked after all - to buy someone else's time with money for their own personal gain.

The expectations that Sougo possessed began to rise… time and time again, yet his father was never impressed. To be honest, it was rather demotivating. Instead, Sougo was continuously reminded of the fact that he would be inheriting FSC.

Sougo was well aware that there was no time for hesitation or weakness. If he had time to be struggling with adversity, then he had time to better himself. If he was too slow, he would only be left behind. He'd drown in the darkness and fall into the depths of despair with his only accompaniment as abandonment. Unbeknownst to him was the tale of '_The Tortoise and the Hare_'.

* * *

Sougo grew older as the years passed by. Alas, he had finally reached the age of eighteen and graduated from high school. A banquet was held to commemorate the event. He had the intention to enrol into college for a managerial business degree so that he could prepare himself for when he was deemed worthy enough by his father to inherit FSC.'

Sougo always loved music and supposed he had followed in his uncle's footsteps, rather than his father's. He smiled gingerly and decided that he would continue to keep that fact buried deeply within his heart. After all, Sougo would never forget that day - the weight of that large photo frame that rested in his small hands, the indifference of everyone that was present, the feeling of rain that pelted against his charcoal black suit, and the chilliness of the place despite the abundance of people. Most of all, Sougo would never forget that one moment.

He had headed to his father to suggest whether they should've returned back home or not. It was painful listening to everyone speak about his uncle with such scorn and hatred, rather than sorrow and melancholy. Sougo had spotted his father a few metres away from his uncle's grave and paused. It was a child's wishful thinking to believe that his father would've expressed some words of sympathy to his own brother at least.

Instead, his father had merely chuckled as he looked down on Osaka Satoshi's grave. He had uttered only a few words, yet they would remain within Sougo's mind forever. They would continuously echo, like a constant reminder that Satoshi's fate was predetermined the moment he strayed to the path of music. Those words ached Sougo's heart each time his mind has whispered them to him - '_See. I told you so_'.

Sougo hated that he couldn't be honest with anyone. He was raised to succeed FSC, and no one would have it any other way. Their expectations rose and he would continue to meet them. Their apathetic praise grated at his ears and desired someone that would genuinely praise him. However, he couldn't afford to romanticise the reality that had been set out before him.

After all, Sougo had utterly convinced himself that he would meet everyone's expectations and become the new president of FSC a few years after college graduation. He was positive that he was happy - even ecstatic to some extent. Whenever someone spoke to him happily, a bubble of happiness would simply burst within him and a smile would naturally form at his lips to reciprocate. Although the worst thing about pretending was to forget that you were doing it.

Sougo hated himself for doing so. He was falling and drowning. It filled his lungs and tore at his insides. It was bitter and intoxicating. His only salvation was music. Any form of music would've been fine right now. He needed to find at least a shred of his own individuality as 'Osaka Sougo', and not 'FSC's successor' right now.

'Sougo just wanted to leave this banquet, even if it was an event that centred around him. He wanted to escape to his room and listen to his uncle's music through his player and the singular pair of headphones that he owned. That place was where he could be himself, yet he was here. He was at a place where chandeliers hung overhead, where everyone was dressed in fancy garbs, and jewellery adorned their bodies and clothes. The chatter of everyone was overwhelmingly deafening.

Sougo could hear the sound of high heels clacking against the marble floor and it was excruciating in this very moment. It sounded like horses clopping in rage. This sound wasn't the melody that he wanted to hear. This ridiculous clacking wasn't his form of salvation. Nonetheless, he turned to face the source of the sound. It wasn't a friend, but rather a woman that he didn't recognise. She must've been the daughter of someone here. She did a curtsy, and he bowed his head slightly to greet her. She personally presented him with a bouquet of white roses and Sougo received it properly. A polite smile decorated his lips as he thanked her for the gift.

He gazed at the bouquet of white roses and contemplated on the thought of how they would die after a week or two. All things came to an end. It was inevitable. Sougo could only hope that his passion for music wasn't going to be one of those fleeting passions. Music had been instilled into him as a symbol of his childhood, and now it was also the only connection that he had with his deceased uncle.

His lips grazed the petals of white roses, and he closed his eyes. He allowed the darkness to envelop the entirety of his vision, if only for a moment. Every rose has its thorns. He would remain silent so he continue deceiving everyone… and _himself_. A jack of all trades, master of none. Not even a master of himself. Osaka Sougo had already surrendered himself to his predetermined fate.


	3. Untitled

Rokuya Nagi was lonely as a child. People preferred to admire him from afar, like a glass statue on display. He exceeded all expectations and their love for him gradually began to deepen. Even so, they would never approach him, even if he was within arm's reach.

Nagi craved for the love of someone else. Maids, butlers nor his family would have sufficed. He desired someone that would see him as Rokuya Nagi, so that they could be with him for his individuality, rather than his status.

The person who granted him that salvation was none other than Sakura Haruki. Nagi could hardly believe that he wept and cried loudly in front of this man that he had only met a few weeks ago. The warmth of his hand that cupped Nagi's cheek and the sweet, gentle tone of Haruki's voice… Nagi loved them both dearly.

A few days later, Nagi immediately invited Haruki into his humble abode and assured him that he could stay here for as long as he liked. His offer was refused. Instead, they would often meet up at a cafe or Haruki would drop by Nagi's home to see him.

They would do many things together. Nagi would take Haruki out to feast on Northmarean cuisine, enjoy a pot of Earl Grey and listen to music, and even speak of their different cultures - Japanese and Northmarean.

It was simply exhilarating when he listened to Haruki's stories of Japan. His mother had truly loved Japanese culture, and Nagi was the same. He supposed that was why his given name was Japanese, rather than one of Northmarean descent. Haruki introduced him to many things of Japan.

There was one thing that intrigued him. Haruki often spoke of Japanese celebrities, such as the legendary idol Zero and the famous actor Chiba Shizuo. Nagi would always find them when he searched for them on the internet after all. However, there was just one man that Haruki spoke of that Nagi knew nothing about. An individual that he couldn't find on the internet… no matter how hard he searched. A man by the name of Otoharu Takanashi. He was simply an untitled individual with no online presence. With the lack of information regarding this individual, Nagi safely assumed that this 'Otoharu' must've been a close friend of Haruki's, rather than someone famous.

On another note, the thing that Nagi found most fascinating was Japan's 'anime' and 'manga'. Thanks to Haruki, he discovered a gift - 'Mahou Shoujo Magical Kokona'. They spent their days happily together and it remained that way for years.

Soon enough, fate had sent its cruel hand onto Sakura Haruki. Their time together was coming to an end as Haruki fell ill and refused treatment. Despite his illness, Haruki remained lively as he continuously dropped by Nagi's home, and listened to the latter play the grand piano. Nagi was so positive that they were happy together, yet these moments were so very ephemeral. The memories they shared would've gradually become a far-off existence as Nagi realised that Haruki had disappeared from Northmarea.

In Haruki's place were a few music compositions and a simple note that requested Nagi to find someone that would sing these songs with great love and care. For a while, Nagi wondered what to do.

Who was worthy enough to sing these songs asides from Zero? Was Nagi assigned with the duty of finding a substitute for the legendary idol Zero? Or was he expected to find a new generation that would be able to surpass Zero? He was uncertain and continued to hesitate.

A famous production agency probably wouldn't have sung this with much care. After all, this would just be one song among many that they could choose from. His fingers grazed against the music notes, whilst his other hand lay on the grand piano that he used to play for Haruki. Nagi succumbed to his desires, and played the first song himself. As he did so, it felt exhilarating. The song was rather energetic, even though lyrics hadn't yet accompanied the piece.

Despite Nagi's happiness, confusion continued to fill his heart. What was he supposed to do with these untitled compositions? Suddenly, his thoughts returned to the foreign Japanese name he had occasionally heard from Haruki - 'Otoharu Takanashi'. He felt himself hesitate. Otoharu was a mysterious, untitled individual.

Nagi knew nothing about him, save for his name. He recalled his experience several years when he had tried searching for any information on this man, but his research bore no fruit. However, Nagi knew that Haruki praised Otoharu just as much as Zero when he came up in their conversations. This surely meant that Otoharu was a trustworthy person.

If Nagi was still wary, then he could take measures to visit Japan and see what sort of person Otoharu was. He attempted to convince himself of that very fact, yet he faltered and erased the very thought from his mind. His position in Northmarea was of vital importance and he couldn't desert it for an extended period of time. He was responsible for the care of the cultural enclave and international exchange. If he left, things could have potentially gone downhill.

Nagi could most likely assign those duties to his family, but they had entrusted him with this. He couldn't abandon it. Suddenly, he found himself at a crossroads. What did he value more? Northmarea or Sakura Haruki? Both had entrusted him with various expectations, and he wanted to fulfil them both. However, he was aware that it was impossible to keep everyone happy.

Nagi's mind flashed back to the past as he recalled his experience at thirteen years old. When he desired love, Sakura Haruki gave it to him. He reminisced on how he had sobbed in front of Haruki, and the mellow, gentle that spoke to him kindly with comforting words. He treasured those memories dearly. They would've never left his mind.

Those memories and experiences would only be known to Rokuya Nagi. No one else should've known of them. With that, he closed his heart off and threw away the key as he locked Haruki's untitled compositions within a safe. He would keep everything regarding Haruki as a secret, and allow it to be buried within the depths of his heart. Until the day where someone worthy enough came to sing Haruki's songs, Nagi intended for it to remain this way. Forever.


	4. A Fallen Protagonist

Fairy tales. Narratives. Fiction. Everyone knew what they were. They were stories that weren't real which occurred in worlds of make-believe. Often, they were read purely for the sake of entertainment, or so that people could get a kick out of something. The start was usually happy and jolly, then everything would come plummeting down as the complication made its entrance.

Unfortunately, Nikaidou Yamato found that he had been the centre of one of those stories. As a child, he was happy. He had been born to fortunate circumstances where his parents loved him dearly and treated him well. However, that tale was short-lived. The complication of this story had been glossed over by a child's naivety.

Yamato would've never forgotten what he discovered that day. It was at that very moment that he sought out revenge. He would pay them back twofold for destroying this happiness. He should've known that this happiness would've been ephemeral.

This wasn't going to have a happy ending. It'd be spun and woven into a tragedy. And Yamato would personally make sure of it. After all, on that day, he lost everything.

* * *

The irony of the proverb 'Everyone was the protagonist of their own story' always made Yamato laugh. He refused that predetermined fate of his. He wasn't going to conform to such expectations. He'd prefer to be a supporting character in his own story. He would melt into the background and allow himself to be forgotten. After he exacted his revenge, he would become a regular salaryman.

Yamato would leave them to deal with the consequences and not involve himself in it any further. That was the end goal for this story - a cliffhanger. Over time, people would forget him, but they would never about this public act of revenge. Yamato intended for everyone to know what had happened.

He needed to make himself famous and announce it somewhere… on a news broadcast, national TV… or… _something_. He admitted that he hadn't thought it out that much, but he would never take on the path of acting to become famous. Yamato was determined to find some alternative. He loathed the very action after all, even if he excelled in it.

Yamato spent his days peacefully as he worked at a karaoke bar while he lived by himself. He would take small steps to plot his final act of revenge. It didn't matter how small those steps were. As long as he kept moving forward, he would reach his end goal someday. It would've been alright to take it easy, as long as that thought remained in his mind.

On some occasions, when the silence was deafening, Yamato would switch on the TV and spend the day watching afternoon dramas and soap operas. He would scoff at the passionate love scenes that were always so unrealistic and hackneyed. He wanted to see something that had angst as its focal point.

As he gazed at the TV, Yamato picked up his beer can and downed the rest of its contents. He would intoxicate himself with the drug called revenge, and poison himself with the bitterness of reality. He would drown, fall and take them with him. He would indulge in the fruits of his hard work. It didn't matter if he also experienced the brunt of his own revenge.

Nikaidou Yamato was prepared to lose it all once again. It didn't matter if he lost everything in the process of exacting revenge against _them_. If there was one proverb that Yamato would acknowledge, then it was "You reap what you sow". With that in mind, he crushed his beer can.


	5. Two Families

When Yaotome Gaku remained by the side of his biological father, Yaotome Sousuke, a memory from the distant past would resurface and continue to haunt his mind. It wasn't traumatising, but it ached his heart no matter how many times he had thought about it. At that time, he was far younger than he was now.

Gaku had returned home from school to see his mother in tears. With her own embroidered handkerchief, she dabbed at her tears and welcomed him back home. He remembered that he practically begged her to tell him what was wrong. Her voice was feeble as she admitted her primary concern to him - Sousuke was always in love with another woman. Gaku immediately deducted that his father was having an affair. Perhaps his father had probably always seen his mother as some substitute for whom he had actually loved.

It was an insufferable thought, but it was entirely possible for someone like his father. Sousuke was extremely manipulative and he would have mercilessly used others as long as it benefited him in some way. However, Gaku never thought that aspect of using others would've extended to matters such as this. Gaku was born from a loveless marriage - or rather, his mother's former one-sided love towards his father.

Even an infant would have been able to observe the estranged nature of this family. It was obvious. When his father returned home from work, his mother immediately thrust divorce papers onto Sousuke, and requested for him to complete his side.

The moment the deed had been done, Gaku watched his mother leave their home for the very last time. Sousuke took custody of Gaku, and his mother retrieved her maiden name. When he thought of how his father was having an affair, he despised his father. He could feel the bile rise in his throat whenever he had to call that man his father.

Gaku allowed his emotions to get the better of him at one point, and often stayed out late for extended periods of time. He would drive around for a breath of fresh air, dine by himself in restaurants with a glass of liqueur or wine, or simply work out at the gym.

Although he enjoyed it most when he was able to help out at '_Yamamura Soba_'. His grandfather on his mother's side of the family had found it difficult to make deliveries due to his age, so Gaku offered to do it in his place. It was refreshing to see so many new faces during this line of work. When he returned from deliveries, he and his grandfather would occasionally have a few cups of sake together and make idle banter.

Despite how much fun he had, Gaku knew his place. This wasn't where he belonged. Things would've turned out differently if his mother had taken custody of him. This would've been his home if he were 'Yamamura Gaku', but he had to accept the facts and acknowledge what he really was - 'Yaotome Gaku'.

* * *

Gaku had taken a break from work and would resume his deliveries soon. People were waiting for their soba after all. He felt a tired grin forming as he couldn't help but look forward to the meal of soba that he was promised after today's deliveries. While he worked at Yamamura Soba, Gaku went under the alias of 'Yamamura-san' and never disclosed his first name.

He wondered why he even thought of concealing his identity, but kept up the facade nonetheless. He hummed in thought as he thought about his alias, and wondered what life would be like if his mother took custody of him. "Yamamura Gaku…" he thought aloud.

The name rolled off his tongue unnaturally and left a bitter taste in his mouth. He wondered why that was the case, considering he preferred the name a lot more than Yaotome Gaku. After all, his surname was a constant reminder of the fact that he was related to that despicable man.

Even though he hated his father, Gaku couldn't deny their similarities. Their hair being the colour of polished steel, the way their hair fell over their foreheads, their pale skin, their thin smiles, and their sharp, intimidating eyes. No matter what, his appearance was also a reminder of the fact that he was related to that contemptible man. At least their morals were different. Gaku ensured that he'd never woo a woman unless he truly loved her. As he thought of that, it reoccurred to him as to how his father had an affair.

Gaku clenched his fists tightly and gritted his teeth as he felt the rage bubble up within him again. He was well aware of the fact that he was nothing like his given name - he wasn't delightful and he certainly wasn't an optimist. He attempted to erase the thoughts from his mind, and continued his soba deliveries.

Gaku had completed everything by evening. As he travelled back to the shop, he gazed at the sky. Orange and yellow hues had gradually melted over the skies. Those colours painted the skies, like brush strokes on a canvas. He smiled to himself as he burned the image into his mind and finally reached Yamamura Soba.

As Gaku entered the family restaurant, he heard a 'Welcome!' from further within and recognised the voice of his mother. He turned to face the source of the voice and he met her gaze. A warm smile decorated her lips as she headed over to him. She had been positively beaming as she approached him.

"Welcome back Gaku," she breathed.

A warm feeling enveloped him as she welcomed Gaku back to this place. It was nostalgic and it reminded him of when she was still a part of the Yaotome family. When she had returned home earlier than everyone, she would welcome him back home. The corners of his lips tugged upwards at the familiar greeting. Even though he should've been used to returning to an empty household, the words '_I'm home_' had almost slipped out.

"I'm back," Gaku replied.

"You've worked hard today so why don't you head inside and take a break?" she suggested eagerly as she gestured to the kitchen area. "We'll be closing soon so it won't be too long."

Gaku smiled shyly and did so obediently. A few minutes later, their last customers left after finishing their meals and they closed for today. The last meals of soba had been reserved for them. Gaku safely decided that he'd stick to one cup of sake today since he still needed to return back home. He would always remember his place.

The spacious home which was originally for three people had now only belonged to him. His father was rarely home after all. He must've been spending time with whoever he was having an affair with. As Gaku returned back home to this desolate place, he sighed to himself. His plans were to soak in a bath with one of his favourite bath salts, then head to bed.

Gaku despised Yaotome Sousuke. In fact, it was extremely likely that neither of them wanted one another. Sousuke didn't want Gaku as his son, and Gaku didn't want Sousuke as his father. In fact, he hated that Sousuke's blood ran through him.

If there was one thing that Gaku would've been grateful to Sousuke about, then it would've been the fact that he was able to meet his mother and her side of the family. That was one of his greatest sources of happiness - them dining together, working alongside one another, and celebrating Christmas together.

The fragility of happiness seemed like such a fleeting and foreign concept to Gaku. Even so, he was happy. Knowing that they loved him was what mattered the most.


	6. Family Responsibilities

Ryunosuke was exhausted. He felt like collapsing, but he had to continue working hard for the sake of his family. A few weeks ago, a storm had plunged their family into debt as it had left their father's boat shipwrecked. His father was a fisherman. Without a boat, he wouldn't have a career and they'd have no income. Worse case scenario was that they would all die - starved and malnourished.

They scraped together everything they had and bought a new seaworthy boat. His father immediately set off into the ocean afterwards, while Ryunosuke began to work. Their debt left a strict budget that was imposed on all of them. Meals of sashimi turned into ochazuke. He and his little brothers began to share baths, rather than taking them individually. They would always huddle together to keep warm when it was cold.

Ryunosuke couldn't see his family often since he was always working. However, he enjoyed his work. After all, he and his father were working towards a better future for their whole family. The thought of his brothers and his father remained within his mind as he performed the tasks he'd been assigned.

The Tsunashi family didn't have much, but… to Ryunosuke, they had each other, and that was what mattered.

* * *

A week later, Ryunosuke caught wind of a regional audition that was going to occur somewhere this month. If they succeeded the audition, then they'd have the potential to become an idol. He was tempted to go. Moreover, didn't an idol earn a lot of money? If he passed, he'd be able to afford better living for everyone in his family.

Ryunosuke wasn't in it just for the monetary prospects either. He had always enjoyed dancing and singing with his family and friends, and even during the festivals of Okinawa. According to his father, he'd get to know somebody better if they drink and danced together. He had followed that teaching, and had found himself surrounded with kind-natured people.

Ryunosuke contemplated on the prospect of going to the audition, until a spark of reality smacked him across the face. He shook his head fruitlessly. If he had time to attend a regional audition, then he had time to work. It was close to impossible that he would pass anyway. There would've been more than a hundred candidates. Ryunosuke wasn't some diamond in the rough - he was just a plain old stone that wouldn't even be able to skip on water.

He felt strangely deflated and decided he'd continue to work, rather than go for some audition that he would never pass. Ryunosuke trudged his way back to work, and had accidentally kicked a stone on his way. Unbeknownst to him, the stone had skipped the water several times until it began to sink.

* * *

Ryunosuke was tempted to throw himself onto the bed the moment he returned back home. However, he resisted the urge as he examined his own attire. His shirt had been covered with grime and little bits of sand from the beach. He was also drenched in sweat.

Work finished a lot later today, so he could hear his little brothers sleeping and their quiet little snores from the room next door. He smiled tiredly and warmly to himself, then decided he'd take a bath before bed. He didn't feel like dinner today. As he approached the bathroom, he heard the front door open, and he turned on his heel instantly in a guarded manner with clenched fists.

Moonlight gradually melted into their small home, almost like a white shadow that slowly crept forward. The light illuminated the figure and revealed that it was his father.

"Dad!" Ryunosuke exclaimed, until he clamped his mouth by throwing a hand over his mouth.

He stole a glance behind him and faintly heard that his brothers were still sleeping soundly. He sighed in relief, glad that he hadn't woken them up. Less than a moment later, Ryunosuke stepped forward to throw his arms over his father. His embrace was quickly returned until his father had withdrawn himself from the embrace.

Ryunosuke felt a cool sensation graze his arm. In the moonlight, he could see his father holding a bottle of sake, two cups and a smile filled with exhaustion. Ryunosuke returned the smile as he surrendered himself to his inner temptations. The duo headed out together and sat by the shore. His father poured the sake for the both of them, despite Ryunosuke's protests to do it himself. The cool wind cupped their cheeks as they enjoyed this silence for a moment.

"I'm so tired Dad," Ryunosuke breathed, "But I'm getting stronger. Those kids keep on asking me for piggybacks when I come back early."

He chuckled at his last remark, while his father grinned at the comment. "Thanks for helping out son. We're both tired, but today, we can drink and dance."

Ryunosuke nodded as he downed his cup of sake, and brought himself upwards. His leg muscles ached from standing all day long, but he brought his father upwards just as well.

The moonlight illuminated their figures faintly, while the stars twinkled in the night sky. The trees' leaves rustled against each other, and the water beat against the shore. Those sounds were more than enough for their background music. With the sandy beach as their stage, and themselves as the lead dancers, Ryunosuke, for just a moment, felt like the world and the night sky had belonged to them.


	7. Unfulfilled Dreams

Mitsuki loved idols, especially Zero. That would've been known to all customers of 'fonte chocolat' and his family as Zero's signature was on display. It became one of Mitsuki's greatest treasures the moment he met the legendary idol, and it also made him realise his dream - it was to become an idol just like Zero.

Almost immediately, Mitsuki tried out all the auditions that had become available, yet his companion of failure always remained beside him. He'd gradually gotten used to the process of waiting for the audition's results, and then being rejected. Even so, he tried his best to remain energetic. He ensured that he never stepped into an audition room with thoughts of him being unable to pass. If he held on tight to his dream, then surely… it would've come true. One day… but when would that '_one day_' be?

* * *

Iori was well aware that his brother loved idols. He would often join Mitsuki in his '_Zero Appreciation Meetings_'. He would listen to Mitsuki speak endlessly about Zero's music, their costumes, and many other things while they ate leftover desserts that Mitsuki had brought back from the patissiere.

Iori was also aware of how much his brother wanted to become an idol. Sometimes, he would even hear Mitsuki singing in the bath. It was insanely adorable. On other times, he heard tapping sounds from Mitsuki's room and Iori would occasionally peek inside to see his brother dancing and humming to himself. He always looked so happy while doing so. Seeing Mitsuki so elated also made Iori quite happy.

However, Iori also knew the feelings that hid behind that smile. After all, he was always one of the first witnesses to see Mitsuki being deflated after he came home from another failed audition. He was frustrated that people couldn't see the appeal of Mitsuki.

Iori's heart always ached when he saw Mitsuki plaster on a fake grin as he greeted Iori and welcomed him back home. Mitsuki usually would have ignored his pain and retreated back to his room. Iori also felt rather melancholic when Mitsuki returned back home. He wanted to see his brother jumping up in joy one day, with exclamations of him passing an audition.

Iori didn't have any dreams, but if he were to label one, then it would be that he wished for Mitsuki to achieve his dream and debut as an idol. For as long as he remembered, Mitsuki adored Zero. Iori reluctantly admitted that Mitsuki's singing and dancing weren't ideal, but his energy compensated for that, and his very presence was inspiring. It made others want to try harder.

Izumi Iori loved his brother dearly, but it was difficult for him to express that feeling. Instead, he always paid attention to every single detail of his brother. Mitsuki's frustration, his sadness, his happiness and how hard he always worked. He was positive he always knew Mitsuki the most. They'd been together for so long after all. However, unbeknownst to him, he had barely just grazed against Mitsuki's real persona.

* * *

Mitsuki was aware that it was a waste of time if he were to cry after failing auditions. His loss was inevitable. There were always just better candidates than him. He always gave it his 100%— no, he always gave the auditions he participated in 200% of his effort, but that was never enough. He wanted to become an idol and he'd never give up on that dream. He aspired to become someone like Zero. However, at this rate, it seemed impossible.

Mitsuki had never even gone onto the second round of auditions. He was always failing. He paled in comparison to everyone, even his little brother. As a child, he remembered peering into the kitchen to see his parents, but he overheard them say '_Iori's cuter than Mitsuki, don't you think?_'. Mitsuki knew that the most. Iori inherited all of his parents' best traits, while he resembled his grandmother in her youth. He also knew that his little brother was insanely adorable. He loved Iori, but it ached his heart whenever people said that someone else was better than him. However, it was true. Iori outshone him in every way possible. Academics. Sports. _Everything_.

Mitsuki sighed to himself and decided he would head back home. Maybe he'd practice dancing and singing again to better himself. If there was time to be depressed, then he had time to improve himself. Surely someone would've recognised his efforts. He finally returned back home and saw Iori head down the stairs to greet him.

"Welcome home, nii-san," Iori greeted.

"I'm back, Iori!" Mitsuki beamed. Even he couldn't believe that he could smile so vibrantly despite how depressed he was from failing an audition.

Iori smiled as he paced over to the fridge, "Would you like anything to eat?"

"Nah, it's alright!" Mitsuki replied as he stole a glance at Iori. "I think I'll head to my room now."

"...How was today's audition?"

Mitsuki froze on his way to the staircase. He was always so used to the same question, but it always agonised him when he had to reply '_I failed again_'. He often forced himself to laugh it off and would sulk about it in his room. His back faced Iori as he replied. "I didn't pass again. I'm going to practice, so that I'll be better for next time!"

"...Nii-san, I have a suggestion," Iori started awkwardly. He cleared his throat and continued, although this time his voice was more of its usual tone, rather than the slight awkwardness that was apparent before. "With this strategy, I believe you'll be able to debut as an idol."

"I-Is that so…?" Mitsuki murmured. Iori usually offered him advice after he failed auditions, and he supposed that this was one of those times again.

"I— Some people would find that your appearance is rather endearing and lovable. That aspect of yours is rather advantageous, nii-san. If you were to use it and promote yourself in a cuter way during auditions, then I think the chance that you'd succeed the audition will be quite hi—"

"Iori, you don't get it," Mitsuki snapped. He mentally slapped himself across the face for speaking so sharply and attempted to speak in a normal voice once again. "I'm not willing to do anything to become an idol. I want to debut as myself - as the energetic and vigorous Mitsuki, not some cute persona. That's not… me."

Iori hesitated. He was sure that this plan would have been flawless if Mitsuki debuted in such a manner. He spoke once more as he took a step back from this current mindset and figured out another plan. "Once you become popular as the cute Mitsuki… then it would be entirely possible to shift your persona into the energetic nii-san."

Mitsuki felt strangely frustrated. He could feel something boiling in him. He could only hope that it wouldn't overflow and burst out.

"That would be bad," he commented and began to elaborate on the point. "The fans were attracted to the cute Mitsuki. They would be disappointed."

"I believe that a fraction of those fans would be able to enjoy the gap moe."

Mitsuki clenched his fists tightly. He could feel his nails digging into his palms, whilst his hands were beginning to throb from the agony of it. He ignored his pain, like how he had always done. "Even so, I can't do that Iori," he spat.

Mitsuki tore his gaze away from Iori. Whenever his own amber irises met with those jet black orbs, he felt as though he were being ridiculed. He felt hot, and something in him began to overflow. It was boiling and frothing at the centre. He restrained the harsh words that threatened to fall from his lips.

"But—"

It was at that moment that Mitsuki could no longer restrain what had been bubbling up within him. "Damn it… just mind your own business Iori! Stop caring about me and my auditions! I can do this myself! I can take care of myself! Stop it… stop looking down on me! Instead of mine, why don't you just focus on your own dream?!"

Mitsuki flinched as he saw the stricken face on Iori. It wasn't a facial expression that he saw often. It was obvious that he hurt Iori with his words. He needed to muster out an apology, yet he found that he had hesitated. He couldn't apologise for something that he meant. He bit his bottom lip frustratedly.

Voices were screaming at him. One told him to not run away and face the consequences. Another voice whispered to him gently, and told him that it was alright to go. With that, he heeded the words of the latter and hurriedly turned on his heel in an attempt to return to his room.

"I'm going to my room," Mitsuki said and closed the door behind him.

Mitsuki flopped onto his bed, and couldn't believe he screwed up _twice_ today. He failed an audition _and_ snapped at his brother. He sighed sadly to himself. What possessed him to speak to Iori with such scorn and hatred?

Mitsuki loved Iori. Iori was intelligent and possessed a wide array of knowledge, adorable in the way he couldn't be honest, cute in how he was so ticklish, and many other factors. He could take a whole month, and maybe he still wouldn't have gotten it all down. The person that understood Iori the most was him, so why…? Despite those feelings of regret, a bitter feeling ran through him.

Why was it like this? Why was Iori his brother? When was it that things began to change between himself and Iori? As Iori grew taller, he began to look down on Mitsuki, and that much was a fact. Mitsuki was smaller than him after all, and far more inferior. Iori was flawless and perfect. He wasn't like Mitsuki.

As the facts began to hit him, he began to sob. The hot, bitter tears ran down his cheeks endlessly as he cried to himself. It was painful. He was sad. He wasn't supposed to say such harsh words to Iori.

Mitsuki found himself to be a rather a responsible older brother. He was always the first to make amends. However, this time, he couldn't. He couldn't take back those words that he obviously meant. Those words just now were a double-edged sword. It hurt both him and Iori. That stricken expression that Mitsuki saw just before he retreated to his room would've never left his mind.

When he looked at everything from this angle, it was no wonder as to why Mitsuki paled in comparison to Iori. Maybe it was time to give up on being an idol. Izumi Mitsuki had two dreams. He desired for height and wanted to be an idol just like Zero.

However, at this rate, it seemed as though neither of them were going to come true. Mitsuki had already surrendered himself to the fate of inheriting the patissiere. He was acknowledged as a cake artisan by his parents, and he had already obtained a food preparation license. With this, everything was set.

* * *

Iori felt as though he were paralyzed. He didn't know how long he remained in the same spot for. He had been standing there in shock. He had always offered advice to Mitsuki when he failed auditions, yet this was the first time that Mitsuki had ever gotten mad. It was obvious that he hurt Mitsuki. After all, his brother wasn't the type that would often get seriously angry.

When Iori thought on how he had made his brother genuinely angry, his heart ached. Moreover, the words that Mitsuki spoke echoed in his mind. He was told to focus on his own dream… but how? He didn't have any aspirations. He still didn't know what he wanted to do. When he gazed at the future, all he reached was a blank.

He frowned and forced himself to return to his room. Iori trudged up the staircase and entered his room. He buried his face into his pillow and couldn't help but feel crestfallen. Mitsuki usually made amends first, but shouldn't he have done it this time? After all, Iori was basically fanning the flames, while Mitsuki had tried to douse them.

Iori was so sure that he knew everything about Mitsuki. He thought he'd known _everything_, even the feelings that hid behind that smile. However, he didn't. He knew nothing. He was still like a naive child that believed they ruled the world.


	8. Abandonment

For Tamaki, it seemed as though the future was full of nothing as his only accompaniment was abandonment. The people that were the most important to him always ended up leaving. He wondered if it would have remained this way forever.

Tamaki's first experience of being left behind was when he and Aya were still with their mother. He loved his mother dearly. She had always been taking care of them properly and had protected them from their abusive father. She was also the one that had first introduced him to King Pudding. He would never forget the day he first tasted it. He had finished the jar within seconds while his mother and Aya laughed at how much he had adored the pudding.

They spent their days blissfully and happily. One day, she had never woken up again. No matter how many times they called out for her to awaken, she never opened her eyes. It seemed as though she preferred eternal rest.

That was when everything came crashing down. Yotsuba Aya and Yotsuba Tamaki were officially orphans. Their mother was deceased and they weren't wanted by their father. To him, they were just unnecessary baggage. Despite that, when they recently moved into the orphanage, their father had situated himself outside for several days and occasionally watched them from afar.

On other days, he would urge them to return home with him, even though they no longer had a place that they considered to be their home. He would tell them both that he was their father, even though he never cared about them until now. Aya was terrified of him, and would begin to cry whenever her eyes landed on him. At a young age, Tamaki wasn't sure as to why his father was so insistent on trying to take them back to his home. However, all he knew was that his father wasn't meant to be trusted. In the event that they did go to him, he was certain that they would be severely neglected.

All he knew was that it was his duty to protect Aya. Tamaki ensured that she was kept away from his prying eyes, and he'd scream at his father to go away if he was still skulking around. When several days passed, he finally left them alone. That would've been the only time where Tamaki was sincerely grateful that someone had abandoned him. After all, his father was the bane of his existence.

When a few years passed, Tamaki finally realised what his father wanted from them - money.

If he took them in and claimed that he was financially unstable, he would receive financial assistance to ensure that he was able to take care of them both. However, Tamaki was certain that his father would buy alcohol and gamble the rest of it away. He remembered how desperate his mother was when she tried to hide their money away from him.

His father had nothing but ill intent directed towards them. Tamaki and Aya had been abandoned by both of their parents. That was the only thing that they shared in common with the rest of the kids in the orphanage.

* * *

Tamaki's second experience of abandonment was when Aya also left him. A family had decided to foster her, and he was well aware of the fact that he was going to be lonely. He had spent a large majority of his life with her after all. Even so, he tried his best to remain happy since Aya was happy. He treasured her far more than himself. If she was ok, then he also would've been ok.

In the very last moments, he continued to hold her hand until she had to let go. The warmth that radiated from her hand instantly disappeared as he watched her leave the orphanage for the very last time.

A few years later, Tamaki heard that her foster family had declared bankruptcy and began to regret every moment of that event. He should've begged Aya to stay regardless of what he had to do. He should've thrown a tantrum, screamed so loud that even the surrounding buildings would hear him, or cry out loudly.

It wouldn't have mattered if the people at the orphanage scolded and lectured him for hours. At least Aya would still be safe that way. When it was like this, he had no idea what was going on. He didn't know if she was safe and healthy.

Tamaki was gradually falling into a pit of doubt and anxiety. He craved knowledge. He wanted to know at least one thing about Aya. If she was still safe and sound, then he could relax. If she was in danger, then he'd rush out to save her.

* * *

Tamaki's third experience of abandonment was when he was in middle school. His friends had taken turns at visiting each other's houses, and they'd all play video games with each other. He was sure that they were friends and that they would've liked him, just as much as he liked them. When they asked to come to his house, he spoke honestly.

Tamaki could remember the conversation clearly - '_I don't mind if you come over, but there'll be a lotta people. That ok?_'. '_Do you live in a big family Yotsuba?_'. '_Uhh… sorta. It is a big family, but we're not related. I live in an orphanage._' Everything changed that day. Their gazes gradually turned into that of sympathy and he knew he was being pitied. The attention was unnecessary. He didn't like being the centre of attention in his friendship group. He wanted to be a normal part of this group again.

When Tamaki told them his circumstances, he wasn't begging for pity. He was just being honest, he wasn't going to blatantly lie to them since they were his friends. Although he would've never fit in again like before. He was like a blank puzzle piece that wasn't able to fit anywhere on the board.

It was at that very moment that Tamaki realised a '_normal lifestyle_' was just a pipe dream for him. If he was anything close to normal, then he'd at least have one or two relatives that he kept in touch with. However, there was no one. In this small, cold world, he was alone. The only person that he had was himself.

* * *

A few years ago, Tamaki decided that he wouldn't waste time anymore. Aya had been missing for months and he hadn't heard anything about her ever since her foster family declared bankruptcy. It was as if she had been forgotten by the world. He had already lost his mother, and he wasn't willing to lose his sister as well.

However, Tamaki needed to find her soon. He was running out of time. His time limit was just a few more months. He needed to find her within that time span. If not, she wouldn't be able to attend high school and perhaps she'd be forced to work, then he'd never see her again. Just the very thought of it sent a chill up his spine. If possible, he wanted this feeling of searching for one another to be mutual.

Tamaki wanted his presence to be known. If that were the case, maybe she'd recognise him and try searching for him herself. The only way he could've done that was if he were on TV or something. However, even Tamaki knew that it was impossible for an orphan like him. Why would they put someone like him on TV?

The only reason as to why they would've potentially put him on TV was if he shared his childhood sob story. Tamaki was willing to use any means. However, if he shared his life story so easily, then he was sure that Aya would've been hurt if she found him by hearing that story. They both would have remembered the pain as they reminisced on their mother never awakening, and their father skulking around their orphanage.

It was always difficult to put these feelings into words. No one understood him. He didn't even understand himself. He didn't even have a grasp on his own emotions. It seemed as though his own vocabulary had also abandoned him. Everything and everyone had been leaving him. One by one. Slowly. Soon, he'd have nothing left but himself. His shadow would melt into the darkness, and he too would be forgotten by this merciless world.

The only time he could've been himself was when he danced near the station. Tamaki supposed that actions spoke louder than words after all. Usually, he would have danced alongside his high school friends and they'd all earn money as people dropped their leftover change in their hats. However, all his friends were busy today with family duties. His current self wouldn't be able to relate to such experiences.

Tamaki found dancing to be fun. Even if it was just his sole performance today, he knew he would've enjoyed this. He began dancing when he had stumbled across online videos of people dancing. He had watched those videos eagerly and it seemed interesting, so he had tried it out himself. It was just as wonderful as he imagined it to be.

For a moment, Tamaki would forget about his own powerlessness as everyone's gazes were drawn to him. He would be the centre of attention. People would stop, and continue watching until he ended his performance. Unbeknownst to him, his performances were alluring and they loved the brazenness of his dancing.

Some people even recorded him with their phones and he was glad. Tamaki hoped the video was posted online. He would want it to be spread everywhere and go viral. If he couldn't get on TV, then social media was the alternative.

Tamaki wanted to connect all the blank puzzle pieces together. Only then would he find happiness. He would find Aya and they'd live with each other once more. He would exhaust himself of everything and anything to find his precious little sister. With that resolve in mind, his performance ended.

Tamaki's breath came in short, tired gasps as he attempted to regain his stamina. His long baby blue hair stuck to the sides of his face as beads of sweat formed on his skin. The crowd in front of him had remained silent until sudden applause broke out. People called out 'Encore!', whereas others cheered loudly.

Some people began to rush forward as they praised him for his skills, whereas others emptied out all their change into his hat. Minutes later, the crowd finally dispersed. Tamaki picked up his hat which was heavy with coins. It would've been enough to buy several King Puddings, but it never would've been enough to find Aya.

He desired answers for the questions that lurked within him. Where was she? How was she faring? What was she doing right now? How was school for her? Did she miss him, like he missed her? Was she also searching for him in her own way?

The more he thought of Aya, the more anxious he became. He would've done anything and everything to find her. He wanted her by his side again. He loathed the fact that he was powerless, despite already being seventeen years old.

Time would continue moving forward for everyone. It wouldn't wait for anyone. Not even Chronos himself. Tamaki just had to race against time to find Aya. When she was finally beside him again, then this time… he would ensure that he never let go of her hand.


	9. Future Plans

Takanashi Tsumugi was astounded when her father suddenly announced that he would try his hand at an entrepreneurship. _The_ Takanashi Otoharu wanted to open a talent agency. She feared the future and was unable to imagine him as an entrepreneur. She was concerned that the business would come crashing down as soon as it opened for business.

Tsumugi didn't mean any offence to her father in thinking that per se, but rather she had only acknowledged the fact that her father was more than just a little… _ditzy_. From her perspective, he was quite clumsy and she considered that old man to be her father.

She was nervous in her father's stead and found it rather peculiar as to how he wasn't fazed in the slightest when he finally opened his talent agency - '_Takanashi Productions_'. She knew her father was a hard worker, but she could only hope that those efforts would be recognised by others.

* * *

A few years later, Tsumugi was glad that Takanashi Productions was a success. She admitted that their profits weren't ideal, but all the employees seemed to be enjoying themselves as they constantly worked hard every day. It seemed as though the person that worked the hardest was Oogami Banri.

He was hired four years ago and had been promoted to the personal assistant of Otoharu. He balanced a wide variety of tasks, and remained as one of the most reliable employees in the agency. He was kind, respectful and had a strong sense of professionalism. Most importantly, he loved his job. Tsumugi was grateful to him, and she admired him deeply.

As a result, she had gifted him chocolates on Valentine's Day while she was still in middle school. Simply thinking of it made her feel embarrassed, so she attempted to discard the thought. Everyone in Takanashi Productions were as close as family to her. They had all celebrated her middle school graduation together. Today, they were celebrating her high school graduation.

"Congratulations on your graduation, Tsumugi-san!" Banri beamed as he presented her with a bouquet full of red roses.

"Happy graduation!" one employee piped in.

"Congratulations, Tsumugi-san!" another employee chimed in.

Tsumugi grinned as she received their graduation gifts gratefully. She bowed her head in appreciation and set all their gifts on a desk so that she could bring it all back home afterwards. As she did so, she spotted a familiar maroon suit in the corner of her eye and instantly cast her gaze upwards. Her scarlet pink irises met with her father's burgundy orbs.

Those burgundy irises of his had always enraptured every one of the staff members, but she remained unfazed. It was a sight she had always seen after all. He smiled at her kindly and gradually closed the distance between them.

"Congratulations on graduating, Tsumugi," Otoharu breathed. His hand rose to pat Tsumugi on the head as he continued. "Your mother in Heaven will certainly be proud of how far you've come. Tonight, we can have red rice for dinner."

"Thank you dad," she replied meekly. Tsumugi could feel a blush creeping onto her face as she felt the gazes of all the other employees on her. She withdrew from his touch shyly and changed the topic quickly. "I'm thinking of taking on a managerial business degree in college. I want to help you and the others run this business when I'm done. I want to be able to lighten your workload."

"Tsumugi-san…" Banri remarked. He was obviously touched. He began to wipe his eyes. "It's true that when you get older, your tear ducts get weaker…"

"Tsumugi, I'm touched at the thought," Otoharu interrupted, until he continued. "However, are you sure that this is what you want to do? I didn't establish this agency with the thought that I wanted you to inherit it after I retire. I want you to do what you want to do. What would make you happy?"

Tsumugi could feel a smile decorating her lips. Her father was ditzy, yet she knew he was also shrewd. Furthermore, he was a wonderful father. He always valued her wishes. She always wanted to repay that gratitude back somehow. At a young age, she could vaguely remember her father trying his best to take care of her when her mother passed away. Her decision was already set in stone.

"I'm certain that this is what will make me happy," she replied and clenched her fists tightly. "After I'm done, will you allow me to be an employee of Takanashi Productions?"

"Of course. I'd be more than happy to do so," he chuckled until his lips were set into a thin line. "I'll be treating you the same as every other employee though. Even if you're my daughter, I won't be lenient."

Tsumugi nodded firmly. She was aware of that. Her father ensured that everyone began at the same starting line, regardless of their relationship with him. She was prepared to climb her way to the top, even if it took her years.

Banri clapped his hands excitedly, "Tomorrow, I'll cook everyone a lunchbox with minced chicken and red rice to commemorate this event!"

With that, they all cheered a second time. Banri's cooking was delicious.

* * *

'_Re:vale. An idol duo that debuted four years ago with Okazaki Productions. Their history was unknown, but they became popular in a short amount of time. The members consisted of Momo and Yuki. Their fans love how close they are on stage, and even during their private time. They also adore their 'married couple' gimmick._' With that, Tsumugi finished typing.

Before college started, she aimed to get a headstart. Everyone at Takanashi Productions was on a break, so she didn't think anyone would return any time soon, which is why she invited herself in. She was conducting research regarding the most popular idols as she had discovered several idol cadets in the practice room when she dropped by earlier.

Tsumugi had attempted to investigate marketing strategies that talent agencies used to promote their idols, and what actually made the audience attracted to them. With this research, she had already taken her first step forward. She was determined to display her competency to her father— or rather, the president of Takanashi Productions and her future employer.

"Re:vale?"

Tsumugi instantly turned around to see Banri peering over her shoulder. Her cheeks flushed at how close he was, until he took a step back and hummed curiously. "Tsumugi-chan, are you a Re:vale fan?"

"Me…?" she thought aloud until she cupped her chin. To her, they were more of what her goal was when she became a manager herself at the agency. She had never really considered herself to be a fan, but she did like their songs. She hesitated as she responded. "I… I think so? What about you, Banri-san?"

He paused, until he smiled. "Not really. I do support them though. Momo and Yuki's Re:vale."

Tsumugi stared at him blankly, and hadn't even realised it. He didn't call himself a fan, but he seemed rather fond of Re:vale. Maybe he was a secret fan. The thought of it made her chuckle to herself a little. The Banri in her mind was always calm and rational, so she imagined it to be a nice surprise if she could see him acting like a fan - waving around glow sticks passionately and excitedly participating in a mosh pit.

"Regarding what the President said a few days ago…" Banri started suddenly as he turned on his heel to face her. She felt herself drawn to those sapphire blue irises. He continued, "You'll truly be happy like this, right?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "Are you happy?"

"Of course, I'm going to continue working for the President for the rest of my life," he remarked confidently, "I have a handsome employer, and in a few years, I'll also have a cute co-worker."

With that, he flashed his best business smile at her and Tsumugi could literally see sparkles around him. She grinned in response and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I look forward to working with you in the future, Banri-san!"


End file.
